Fifteen Years Return
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Sequel to Metallic Heart.It took fifteen years for him to return and by then everything had changed.He was not the lover to the one he still felt for.His lover had left,and had married someone else after ten years of waiting.He had children,and he couldn't be happier for him.Yet,he was still in pain.Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challanges? FrosIron.
1. Return

_A/n: Well, here we are. This is the next story to Metallic Heart, or sequel to it. I hope this one is alright for you all, there was just not enough to keep going on for the other story and I found that a good place to end it. Anyways, here we are. This is FrosIron, but it will start out with something else. Ah, and no it is not Pepper that he is married to~ It's someone I made up... However, you will be shocked who she is. This is actually an OC of mine from a roleplay that I made older, but she still has the same relations. You will know about her soon enough. I actually finished this easily because my friend pitched in at some points so~ Here it is~_

_Oh yes, this does involve some X-Men characters, but more so Logan. The reason for that is my OC, you will know soon enough. Oh and I have a pole on my page about the name for the second child~ Vote please~_

_Heading to her Father's home, I never expected to lay eyes on him. He returned…but if only he had come sooner. _

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 01_**

**_Return_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were? FrosIron._

* * *

"Maria..." Tony sighed softly as the two year old ran from him, him trying to catch her. "You have to take a bath..." He said, but it was slowly and easily. He was running after her though, trying not to trip over any toys of his daughters that laid scattered around the place.

"Noe!" Maria shouted as she ran down the hallway, away from her Father. He groaned and kept running after her, almost ramming into the door that opened. He quickly stopped and sighed. His wife, Raven, looked at him and chuckled some. She smiled at him weakly then sighed.

"Maria! Come over here, Mommy wishes to see you!" She called and the little girl instantly ran to her mother. Raven picked her up and chuckled. "See how easy it is?" She asked and Tony rolled his eyes in response. She smiled still and carried Maria to the bathroom. She put her down. "Now take a bath like a good little girl." She said and ran a hand through her hair. "Daddy is going to make sure you are all clean for tomorrow when you see your Grandpa. I'm sure you can't wait to see him!" She smiled then stood up. "Have a fun time~" She teased her husband before leaving the room. Tony sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, and bathing the children is fun." Tony muttered and sighed some, shaking his head a little bit.

* * *

"Alright." Raven smiled as she finished dressing her daughter in her best dress. It was a white dress with a red 'X' on it and was rather beautiful. She smiled and kissed her daughters head softly and then turned to her husband who was still trying to get his tie on right. He was nervous, you could easily see that. He had met the person that Raven called Father only a few times before, and he never was on the good foot with that person. Then again, he had a temper, though so did Raven. He had learned to deal with it already, but that person had an even worse temper than Raven did. "Relax dear, I promise he won't try and throw you out a window again."

"Yeah, that is much reassurance!" Tony replied, on nerves end about all of this. He took a deep breath, and then shook his head. "Yeah, no more window throwing. God that scared the hell out of me…" He shook his head, he should have been used to it…but…when he thought about that, his mind went to Loki…and when it went to Loki…he was about to cry. Now Tony Stark never cried, not normally, but when he thought about the man he had loved, the god he had loved, that just left…it hurt him, a lot.

"Honey..." Raven said softly as she saw the tears in his eyes. She frowned as she guessed what he happened to be thinking about. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright...don't think about him alright? It won't do you any good...he's not coming back...he hasn't for so long...stop tearing yourself up about it." She kissed his cheek softly and then smiled weakly at him. "Come on now, we have to go...after all Father is waiting for us." She frowned some and then went and picked Maria up. "He hasn't seen Maria since she was a little baby~, he'll be happy."

"I know, but it's his fault he's always out on some adventure or another, or off checking up on his-" Raven made a motion to not say the last word and Tony chuckled. He nodded some. "Anyways, let's go." He said and started walking for the door. "JARVIS, lock all doors and windows!" He called to the other as they left the home. They're son didn't happen to be going with them, as he was off with Natasha and Clint who had promised him about a trip, so it was just the three of them.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are walking?" Tony asked and looked at his wife whom was watched their daughter sleep. She blinked then looked up at him, telling him that she hadn't heard him. "Why are we walking to your fathers?" He asked and crossed his arms. "We would be there if we just let Happy drive us." He commented and she rolled her eyes at him.

"We are walking because it is nice outside, and that Father doesn't like when we bring the limo to his home." Raven reminded him softly. "After all it drives to much attention to him for his liking..." She frowned some and then looked at the sky. "Besides it's so beautiful to walk around..." She murmured.

Tony shook his head then and looked around some. Many people waved or watched them walk down the street, he could care less though. He sighed some then blinked as his eyes laid on someone. This person was wearing armor and a long green cape, and emerald eyes pierced his own. His eyes darkened before he looked to Raven. "I'll be right back, well meet up with you. I need to go check something!" He said and then quickly ran over to the person as he vanished into an alley way. He followed him a good few blocks before he caught up to him in another alley way. The other turned to look at him and they locked eyes. "By god...Loki?" He whispered.

The other swallowed before reaching out and grabbing Tony's collar. Tony didn't move, only wondered who this person really was. He felt the other pull him close, and they're lips connected. Tony didn't move, but his eyes widened. He felt Loki's arms around him and pull him close, kissing him still. When they pulled back Tony looked into the taller one's eyes. "Stark...I...yes it is me of course..." He whispered.

"Loki..." Tony's voice cracked. "Oh god...Loki...it's been fifteen years!" He said and the other looked down at him with horrified eyes. He seemed to take that in and look down, thinking about that for a good long moment. Tony swallowed. "I'm...sorry...I...oh Loki...I thought you were gone..." He closed his eyes. "You never came back, even when you promised..."

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh Stark...I...I oh...fifteen years?" He whispered and then took a deep breath again. "For fifteen years I have been missing?" He swallowed then. "I'm so sorry! I had been critically injured and I had to heal myself. I had no idea that it would take that long..." He murmured. "But you-"

"I'm sorry Loki...after ten years; I had to give up on you coming back..." Tony hated the look in Loki's eyes, the hurt look; oh it hurt so badly to see that. "Everyone told me to give it up after five years, even Thor hated to admit that you were not coming back anymore Loki...we all waited and everyone searched, we even convinced Fury to help...no one found you...I couldn't take being alone anymore...I'm so sorry..."

"I...understand Stark..." Loki whispered and took a deep breath but then smiled weakly at him. "I can deal with it, I promise you...I will get over it...are you happy?" He asked softly and looked into Tony's eyes. Tony felt his heart drop and then took a deep breath. He leaned up and kissed the others forehead softly. He couldn't be with him to be exact, but these...touches were enough for him to at least deal with it all for him. He had missed Loki so much, touching him so much...ah...thinking about it made him want to tell Loki to take him right then and there. He couldn't though; he had a wife to think about...and two children.

"I'm happy Loki, but god...I did miss you so much..." Tony pulled him close to his body. "I just...oh god...Loki...I'm sorry...you can stay with us though!" He said, and smiled weakly. "You don't have to be alone...I'm sure Rave wouldn't mind..." He took the others hand in his own. "Alright?" Loki smiled weakly as well and nodded, before hesitating. He kissed Tony softly and then pulled back.

"Just...a kiss once and a while...? Please?" Loki murmured, not wanting to feel all alone yet again. Tony smiled softly and nodded.

"Now come on, I have to go see Raven's Father..." He groaned. "I pray I will not be thrown from a window..." He groaned and Loki chuckled, kissing him again once before they headed off.

* * *

"Father!" Raven snapped at her 'Father' as he yelled at Tony and Loki. Alright so she understood what happened, but him? He and his temper wasn't a fun thing to deal with. She grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back, one of the few people to know his weaknesses. She shook her head. "Honey you two better leave while I calm him down. Talk Maria to the park alright?" She smiled and Tony nodded before grabbing Maria and Loki's hand, pulling him out. Raven sighed then and turned to her Father. "Father, don't do that." She said and crossed her arms.

The man she was talking to was a mutant, and so was she actually. He was actually not her real Father at all, but to her, he was the person that was her Father. She shook her head a little bit at him and sighed. "Not my fault he's annoyin'." He replied, and stretched, popping of bones sounded from it. He honestly looked the same as when Raven had first meet him as well, a good like time ago as well. He was off on his own now, and often didn't go back to the team he had been a part of since someone died there that he cared for. His name, was James Logan, but his name was really James Howlette. Still, he went as Logan.

"Yes, but you promised not to threaten to kill him anymore." Raven replied and sighed. "Really...Father...ugh..." Raven sat down and looked at him. "He's not so mean as you think...besides I like him, no I love him Father...deal with it please..." She hugged him and he groaned then hugged back. How did she find his soft points? He had no idea... Oh well... She was as close as he had to a kid...and she cared about him a lot... But still, he hated her choice of a husband.

* * *

Loki looked at Maria who was poking his cape and tugging at it. He smiled weakly then sighed and shook his head some before he felt Tony's arms around him. "Easy Loki..." He murmured and smiled at the other. "Also, we need to tell the others you are back..." Loki nodded some and looked at Tony. Tony frowned then sighed. "Fifteen years...you've finally come home Loki..." He murmured softly. "Don't leave again...ever."

"...I won't...as long as you want me here...I've come home, and I've forever returned." _If only I was five years sooner my love..._


	2. In The Way

_A/n: He doesn't feel like he belongs there, he feels like he is only in the way...Maybe he should just leave..._

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 02_**

**_In the Way_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were? FrosIron._

* * *

"Of course he can stay!" Raven said and smiled at Loki. "You can stay as long as you want alright? This place is big enough after all." Silently in her mind she thought _and you being around could make Tony smile more...he missed you so much._ She looked at Tony. "Go ahead and find him a room while I go put Maria to bed." She said. "Don't worry about calling Clint about our son, I checked up on him already by the way." She said as she picked up Maria before she ran away and carried her to her room.

Tony didn't even have time to reply. He sweat-dropped and then sighed, turning to Loki. "Come on, I'll show you the room." He said and began to walk down the hall, catching Loki's hand in his own softly. Loki smiled weakly then followed Tony down to the bed room. It was nearby his and Raven's to be safe, and it was about two doors down from Maria's room and then they're son's room was right across the hallway.

"So you have two children? Maria and then a boy?" Loki asked softly and Tony nodded, looking back at the god. "I see...but then where is the boy?" He tilted his head some and Tony chuckled softly at it. The other was rather curious was he not?

"Yes, we have two children...and the boy happens to be with Clint and Natasha. They promised to take him somewhere so he went with him, we check up on them often though." Tony replied and smiled at the other. He hugged him softly and then said. "Our room is next door alright? If you need anything come in, it will be alright." He murmured. Loki nodded a little bit and glanced away. His heart still really hurt about all of this, but he could push through it...he hoped. That was when he noticed something and turned. He faced Tony and put a soft hand on his arc reactor. It wasn't glowing, and that worried him.

"Stark...what is wrong?" Loki asked softly. "Why does you're reactor not glow anymore?" He tilted his head slowly as the other stilled for a moment. Before Loki was able to process it, he was pulled into 'his' room and the other male closed the door. Tony took a deep breath and looked at Loki. He slowly moved his shirt off and Loki's breath stopped for a good long moment as his gaze locked on the others chest. He took a shaky breath for a moment. The arc reactor was glowing, but it was a low glow and you could hardly see it at this point. "What...happened?"

"I haven't repaired it fully...it works well enough but if I put it under too much stress...it doesn't work well..." Tony sighed softly and glanced at the arc reactor. He felt the other grab onto his arms then and looked up at him, eyes telling him to fix it. "Loki...I don't know if-" Loki kissed him then and Tony groaned, gripping Loki's hair. This wasn't right...he couldn't do this...but he wanted it so much. He wanted Loki to feel him again...he hadn't in so long.

Somehow they fell into the bed, still kissing. Tony had forgotten about mostly everything by now, and so had Loki. He groaned and pressed against Loki before the god nipped at his neck. That was when Tony realized what they were doing. His eyes darkened and he swallowed some. "Loki I'm sorry…I…" Tony back up and Loki looked away and nodded. Tony swallowed and ran from the room. Loki clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

He was an idiot to do that. Tony had a family now, and he wasn't his lover any longer…but he hurt just so much. He already felt like he was in the way though, because he had been idiotic enough to do that to him. Dang it…what was he thinking? A cry rumbled in his throat. He was such an idiot…fifteen years and then he did this when he was back? The other male had a family! Damn it!

Loki sat up and put his head in his hands. He had to do something that wouldn't cause him a lot of problems at all. He looked at the door. Maybe that would be to leave…because honestly, he felt like he was indeed in the way. He took a deep breath before he slowly went over to the door. He knew what he had to do, and that was to leave. Even if he had just come back, he had no place here. He knew it. And if he stayed, he would just screw everything up for Tony.

* * *

It was rather easy to slip out of the house as he still had his magic powers. He slipped down the street silently, and managed to find a hotel. He sighed and went inside, finding it still open. He paid for a room and headed to an elevator. He tried to ignore the man in there that kept looking at him in interest. He let the elevator quickly and headed up to his room by the stairs to avoid the man. However he appeared to be following him. Loki growled and walked faster as the other male still followed him.

Getting to the floor his room was on and booking it for the room, he went inside and slammed the door. He took a deep breath and bit his lip. Well, he had to be careful for sure. He opened the door a bit to see if the man was gone, but he wasn't, and he gasped as he found the other pushing him against the door, somehow getting in. Loki's first mind was to hit the other with a spell, but thought better of it and just hit the other lightly and backed up slowly.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He warned the man and opened the door. "Leave. Now." He hissed in warning and saw the man just smirk and come closer. Dang it, this wasn't working!

* * *

Tony groaned as JARVIS woke him up and told him to go check on Loki. Why? He had no idea but it annoyed him a lot. He got up and walked to the room, half asleep…only to find the door open and Loki gone. He cursed and ran to get his Iron Man suit to find the male. He had gotten a tracker to find Loki before, maybe now it would work…he prayed.

* * *

_A/n: Well here is chapter two. Yes it gets dramatic. Anyways so far on the pole it would appear the name Loke for they're son will be it, that or Mizuki. Please vote!_

_R&R as well please~ Tell me what you think of the sequel to Metallic Heart~_


	3. Save You

_A/n: Trapped...can he be saved? Why won't his magic work?_

_Someone Stark knows all too well has him like this, and for the memories of that person, there is a great fear in both hearts._

_Sorry for a wait on this chapter. I have to work on a fiction for my friend's birthday plus I've been having major writers block problems...it's so not fun. I did come up with some more good ideas for this~ you'll meet a new antagonist in this story. Hmn...I'm being so mean to Tony and Loki ain't I? Oh well~ always makes a story better and I don't care for up-beat stories ono...this one should have a happy ending though._

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 03_**

**_Save You_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were? FrosIron._

* * *

Fear paced through his chest, but why was he afraid? He was worried for what that was to be, why he was fearful, well that was because his magic wasn't working. Loki was being prayed on and had no magic to use to save him, and no one to save him either. Tony wasn't there to be there for him, he had left in hope not to be near the man he loved so much after he had gotten in his way...he was always doing that. That was probably why Thor was favored in Asgaurd instead of him at that. Now, it wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he needed to worry about the fact that someone was after him.

"You sure are one to try everything to get away." The person cooed and Loki growled in reply. There was something off about this man for sure, but he didn't know what it was. "Hmn, though you are always the best type to go after in the end~" He purred and grabbed Loki's wrist, pulling him in to kiss him on the lips. Loki groaned and pulled back, backing into the door.

"And you sir, are an utter creep." Loki replied harshly before the other yanked him forward and kissed him again. Loki tried to get away again but the man somehow managed to get him pinned on the couch in the apartment, and Loki found his shirt slowly slipping off. His eyes widened and he kicked at the other, not giving up in trying in getting away.

"Easy now, don't want to get hurt now do you?" The man said and slipped off Loki's shirt all the way. "Now, you should just give up, it's useless. I know you have magic, but oh, I have figured a way to keep magic from working on anything in the room I am in. Good luck to you in trying. You're not getting away from me at all." The shirt fell to the floor and Loki cursed. Like hell he was going to stop giving up on getting away! Loki pushed back and moved back to the edge of the couch. The man growled and harshly grabbed Loki's hair and yanked him closer. Loki let out a hiss of pain and hit the other in the face, but it appeared to not go any good for him as he was slammed to the ground then. The man was now on top of him, holding him down against the floor. Loki panicked more when he felt the other slip off the rest of his clothing. He squirmed and growled at the man. His eyes slowly went wide as he felt something else. He yelped lightly and kept trying to get away, this time it was more frantic.

* * *

Tony was in a panic as he flew around the city looking for Loki. He had no idea where the god was, and he was worried that he had found himself in danger at that. He bit his lip, chewing on it as he finally got a lock on Loki's signature. A hotel room. Something was wrong with that fact as well, the hotel Loki was at…that hotel was one that belonged to a person that Tony knew all too well…and Loki was probably that person's next prey. He cursed and flew to the hotel, locating the room Loki was in. He landed on the room and ran inside, ignoring the person at the desk who seemed shocked to see him, no shock there for Tony anyways. He ran to the room, not bothering with the elevator at all. He managed to get to the room, hacking his way in, then slamming the door open.

What he saw almost broke his heart. Loki was about on the edge of his rope, looking hurt in more ways than one. The man Tony hated had him pinned on the floor like he was some kind of dog. A growl escaped his throat and the man looked back at him, a sickening smirk coming to his face. "Well now, if it is Tony Stark…never thought you would come here after the _game_ we played last time." He chuckled and Tony felt sick himself then.

"You sick bastard!" Tony hissed at him as the man got off of Loki. Loki moved away rather quickly, and got his clothing back. He was breathing heavily, and Tony felt his heart breaking as he saw it. Loki dressed himself, but he was not looking at Tony. Well, the mistake of Tony was that he had by now taken off his armor and was watching Loki, worried. He gasped as he felt the man's arms go around him and pull him back. Instantly, he went into an attacking position and tried to knee the man or punch him in a weak spot. However, all he felt was lips over his own and him being pulled out the door.

Alright now Tony was pissed. He kicked the man and moved back, eyes flaring. He moved so that he blocked Loki from the man before them, not about to let Loki get hurt again. No, he wouldn't let anyone else even touch him, because Loki wasn't anyone else's but his… "You, you're nothing but a person that preys on people you see interest in. Well, I'm going to tell you here and now Mr. Clice, I'm not your damned prey and neither is Loki!" He hissed, before reaching and pulling Loki close, despite that Loki was still taller than him and towered over him. However, Loki made his own point and kissed Tony deeply.

"Now, now…I thought you had a wife Mr. Stark…" Clice replied and chuckled softly, but a smirk was on his lips. "And now, as far as I am concerned, anyone I may not have is someone that I want." He nodded a little to his own words and walked closer. Loki then gripped Tony tightly, not liking how this was going. He didn't understand much of this, but he knew that these two had some bad blood between them alright.

"I do," Tony replied, "but I still care about my…_lover_." He responded and then smiled at him weakly. "You know, you thought you _took _me first, but you didn't. The first person that did so was Loki, and I'm not going to let you hurt him ever." He hissed and his armor slowly came back onto him. He blasted the windows, making them shatter. He held his metallic hand out to Loki. "You are coming …home?" He murmured. Loki looked up at him and then sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Yes, I would be pleased to get out of this place." Loki responded, and glanced back at Clice. "Next time you touch me or Stark, let's say you will not be pleased with your results." With that, the two left, leaving Clice ploting...he had some good ideas.

* * *

Tony got them back to the home and set Loki down, which he had been carrying with him. "Alright, now that we are home, you have a lot of explainin-" Tony was cut off as soon as his face mask was off. Loki kissed him roughly and pulled him close. They pulled away and took some deep breaths.

"I know I do, but I want you to know that…I had to leave because I believed you were better without me being around…maybe I'm wrong though." Loki put his hands on either side of Tony's face before kissing him again and murmuring, "We really shouldn't be doing anything like this I know, but it feels so right for both of us yet again…I know…" He sighed and pulled back. "Now, I want to know how you know that man…" Tony bit his lip before he pulled Loki with him inside, having JARVIS take off his armor as he did. He pulled Loki into Loki's room and closed/locked the door before finally speaking.

"That man is nothing but someone to watch out for Loki. He does things that many people don't agree with but he has such a high social standing that no one can do anything about it. As for me, I would Loki, if I could… Let's say never go to a party that he hosts…um. This happened about five years after you vanished. Stark Industries were going down, and when I was invited to the party I had to go because well, it would help my company. The only thing I hadn't been thinking about? Well that was simple. What he might do. I got caught off guard, he drugged my drink…next thing I knew, I was in his bed, and I had a killer headache." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's got blackmail on me and I can't do much about it…" He blinked as Loki pulled him onto his lap. He looked at him.

Loki kissed him softly and then laid his head on the man's shoulders. "I never thought…for a moment that he was…he did…" Loki trailed off. "Well, I did know he was bad but to do that? That isn't right at all." He sighed and kissed at Tony's neck. "I'm so sorry Stark, I caused all-" Tony cut him off this time by moving closer. Both men fell back onto the bed. Loki groaned some before he slowly started to remove Tony's shirt. They weren't supposed to be doing this, but at the moment, it was all they had. Loki groaned as Tony bit down on his neck, and his reply was biting down on Tony's own neck and making his mark.

Sadly, they had to pull away when a cry reached they're ears. Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Maria, she must have had a bad dream. He smiled sadly at Loki before going to check on his daughter. Loki took a deep breath and laid back. He may be headed back to Asgaurd sooner than he thought. He didn't want to be in the way, and he had gotten in the way when leaving somewhere else in Midgaurd…but he was probably not welcome in Asgaurd. Probably only by his older _brother, _and even that was probably not bound to happen…what was he to do? His eyes closed and he sighed softly. He was shocked when he felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes to see Tony's looking into his own, on top of him again. The door was locked as well.

"Maria will be fine..." Tony murmured. "For now...why don't we continue what we had been doing?" That was like music to Loki's ears. He pulled the smaller man closer and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_A/n: Well, this chapter turned out better than I thought it would considering I wrote it in a short amount of time. Anyways, the next chapter will be when Tony's sons' name will be revealed so please vote. For now the votes are as so for the top five:_

_Loke -7-_

_Haru -4-_

_Sam -4-_

_Kasai -3-_

_Adonis -3-_

_Well, we shall see next chapter what name is chosen! And I think I left this chapter off on a happy note right? Well, we'll see with the next chapter if it's going to be a happy ending then or not...because this story of course will be longer than three-four chapters ono._


	4. Meet my Son

_A/n: His son is finally home, Clint and Natasha know Loki is back, and Loki learns of the name Tony gave his son...and it's a shock._

_Short chapter sorry :/_

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 04_**

**_Meet My Son_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were? FrosIron._

* * *

"Mama! Daddy is asleep in Mr. Loki's bed!"

Tony abruptly sat up to see his daughter in the doorway, pointing at them but looking out the door. Tony was just thankful that she saw nothing more wrong with this picture...if she knew of what they had done... Then again she was too young to even understand that. Thankfully. He sighed then and laid back down, knowing his wife was probably not too concerned that he was sleeping in the same room as Loki. She didn't even probably care about what they had done; she understood how things went like that oddly enough, not like she was ever going to tell him why or how.

"N…Stark..." Loki's arms tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him softly on the lips. Tony kissed back and then smiled at Loki, running a hand through his hair slowly. "Hmn…" Loki glanced at the door as Raven picked Maria up and then smiled at them ignoring how they looked, or she just didn't care, and left the room, closing the door as well.

Tony sweat-dropped then smiled and 'pounced' on Loki whom groaned. Loki then flipped their positions so that Tony was back on the bottom. He chuckled some and commented. "I thought you were going to be too sore to play around today~" He purred and kissed the other man's neck. He then bit down harshly and sucked on the bite he had just made. Tony groaned and moved his head to give Loki better access to his neck.

_Sir, Mr. Barton and Mrs. Barton are here…I would suggest you two stop you're play and get dressed as well as take a shower._

Tony growled some at his smart ass AI and then smirked. A shower, yeah, that would go over well for the two of them. He kissed Loki before the god caught onto what he was thinking. He got up and walked to the bathroom, turning to wait for Tony to follow him. Tony licked his lips and complied.

* * *

Clint crossed his arms as Raven walked in. She smiled at him and Natasha who had just gotten back with her son from they're trip. She had gone and put both children in their play room. She sat down on the couch and said. "Tony will be in here after he does a few things, and he has a surprise for you two…he told me to tell you that if you tell Fury, he'll kill you." She shrugged some at it; she was no normal person to just shrug that off. Then again, being raised by Logan had its effects to say the least.

Natasha blinked then chuckled. "What did he do? Got himself into trouble or what?" She asked and Raven just smiled. Clint shrugged and yawned.

"You never know when it comes to Tony." Clint replied and smirked some. "After all he's normally the one that gets in trouble most of the time with everyone."

"True, tr…" Natasha just stopped as her eyes locked onto Tony and who was with him. She stood up. "No…way…Tony…is that…Loki?" She whispered softly.

"Who else could it be?" Loki crossed his arms, and huffed. Tony chuckled some and patted Loki's back some and then nodded. Loki leaned on Tony lightly.

"Ah, well, yup." Tony laughed some, more in nervousness than anything else. He sat down on a different couch, and Loki sat down next to him. Tony put his arm around Loki's shoulders to show that this wasn't going to go sour for either of them.

"So…after fifteen years he's finally come back?" Clint muttered and Loki winced in reply. "Finally, we all thought he was as good as dead." He hissed under his breath then, "and maybe he should have been."

Natasha knocked him on the head and looked at Loki. "Do you mind if you tell us what happened?"

"No…not at all…"

* * *

"So…you had to heal yourself and…for fifteen years you weren't?" Natasha frowned and looked at Clint, wondering what they should do. "We…you know we have to tell Fury that Loki has been found Tony, if he finds out on his own…" She trailed off and sighed.

"I know but…" Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "When he finds out…" He trailed off. He bit his lip and took a breath. "When he finds out about everything, we're all doomed…"

"We never told him anything…so yeah we are." Natasha sighed softly. "We'll deal with it Tony." She stood up. "Just leave it to Clint and me…" She smiled and then paused and looked at them. "Oh, and I was going to tell you all…um…I'm pregnant."

"…so you knocked her up Clint?"

"Oh shut your mouth Stark."

"Heh."

* * *

"Stark are you sure you're wife shall not mind...?" Loki murmured and he looked at the other male who nodded and smiled at him.

"As long as this isn't found out by the media, we're all good. She said she understood because of something that happened with her Father." Tony replied softly and kissed the other's jaw softly. Loki smiled and took the other into his arms and licked his face, making the smaller one show a bit of red in his face. Loki chuckled before saying.

"You know, you never told me the name of your son…"

"Yeah…you want to know?" He asked softly and pulled Loki over to his son's room and opened the door. A five year old boy with two cars in his hand as he was racing them looked up at them. His eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Yes Papa?" He said, and stood up, still holding the two cars in his hand.

"My son, this is…Loki…care to tell him your name?" He asked and the child paused and smiled.

"Ah? That's weird but sure." The boy smiled widely. "My name is Loke too!"


	5. For Your Love, A Deal

_A/n: Things just go wrong, and Loki doesn't know what to do to find him...but he has to. He knows this person, and he knows for sure that Tony is in danger...because of him being so foolish. Now, a deal is to be made...and if he accepts..._

_This chapter features a character that I made up, just so you know and don't try and go looking for him or something xD. Anways, I am thankful to all who read this story ^^ It makes me happy to know that people like to read what I come up with. Anywho, my friend kind of came up with this theme for this chapter. Also I have changed the summary a little bit._

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 05_**

**_For Your Love, A Deal_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challanges? FrosIron._

* * *

"Agh, I'm exhausted..." Tony muttered as he walked up from his lab in the basement, semi-awake. He ran a hand over his face and yawned, stepping up the last stair before stopping. He moved his head to the left, hearing something. His eyes stopped on a figure that was in the room. "Who in the world..." He muttered and rubbed his eyes, trying to see who this other person is. He stopped as arms came around his shoulders and a soft voice whispered into his ear. His eyes widened some, and he yanked back, growling. "You. How the hell did you-" His eyes widened as a shock went through his body and he fell forward...

* * *

Loki knew something was wrong when he didn't find Tony in his bed at two in the morning. The male had promised him that he would come to bed at midnight, but he wasn't here. He frowned and got up slowly, heading out of the room. He headed into the main room that came up from the stairs and looked around a little bit. He sensed something had happened her, but he wasn't sure at all what it happened to be. There was just some kind of feeling that Loki didn't like about this place and something that had happened here was wrong as well. He paused before slowly walking over to the stairs were there was a light touch on the carpet of something that had fallen there. He put his hand down lightly and frowned a bit. "Stark..." He murmured and closed his eyes slowly. "What happened to you?"

Slowly he stood back up and walked along down the stairs to check and see if he was downstairs. He looked around downstairs and frowned. Tony was no where to be found...then were was he? He spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a picture. He slowly walked over and looked at it. His eyes widened and he cursed, running up the stairs. _Damn it! How did I not sense he was here?_

* * *

"Father..." Raven looked cross the table at the man she called her father. His eyes were closed and he was thinking about something deeply it appeared. She frowned a little bit. "Have you been able to find him...or not?" She asked softly and the man's eyes closed slowly. He sighed and shook his head a little bit.

"Can't kiddo." Logan replied and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I have no idea where he could be, the scent in the room is something I have never smelt anything like it before either." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Hmn…as far as I know we will have to deal with this all one step at a time. Agh, I'm gettin to old for this anymore…"

"Says the man who hasn't aged since about the nineteenth century." Raven sighed and then closed her eyes. She shook her head a little bit. Things had really gone downhill, every little thing. Loki was off looking for Tony who had vanished without a trace much like Loki had. Logan couldn't find someone that he had been looking for himself, and he couldn't even find a clue to where Tony happened to be…and Raven was now trying to deal with all her emotions. She was not showing how hurt she was from Tony being with Loki, but she wanted him to be happy…but…knowing that her husband was with another man hurt her greatly. She had to wonder if it was good for Tony though, only time would tell honestly.

* * *

"Where are you?" Loki hissed through gritted teeth as he walked through the snow topped mountains. He hated being here, it was annoying him before he enjoyed the cold that came from here. He looked around before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to face the person he had been looking for. It was a silence, no sound was made as Loki followed the man until they came to a cave with a fire. "Where is he?" Loki asked then, growling deeply.

"He is safe my dear Loki." The person replied, removing his cloak now. This person was blue skinned, and had markings on his skin. He smiled at Loki, and tilted his head up. "Why don't you let your self look like me now?" He asked softly. "You are like me after all…" He ran a hand through the others hair and smiled. "Never a god, only a frost giant."

"Be silent, let me see him now!" Loki demanded and growled at the man before him, one of his kind, a frost giant, but he did not like him at all. This man was nothing but someone that he happened to hate. The man sighed and led him inside. Loki pushed past him as he saw Tony's body laying there, and he moved close quick. He pulled him close and murmured something to him, as if saying sorry for him being so stupid. He looked at the other. "Now…what did you want with me enough to kidnap him?" He hissed.

"I want you to come home Loki, to where you belong. You will never come back here…that is the deal for getting him back.' The man replied and smiled at Loki. "After all, you love him right? Well if you do, then make the deal and come back with me." A sick twisted smirk appeared on his face but then he nodded a little bit. "I know you are mad at me for this but you two aren't getting anywhere without making this deal. Now, do you agree Loki?"

"…if you shall never harm him again…deal…"

* * *

Loki was silent as he waited for Tony to wake form his sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he had only one thing to say before he was gone again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When had he become so weak to act like he was? He groaned some and then looked down at Tony as he slowly woke. He was sitting up quickly but Loki caught him and sighed. "I'm sorry Stark…be happy here with your wife, and don't think about me…good-bye." He murmured and before Tony could reply, he knocked him out. Slowly he set him back down and clenched his hand tightly for a moment before he got up. He looked to the door, and knocked on it, before disappearing behind a bush. He watched as Raven opened the door and abruptly panicked, calling for her Father. He closed his eyes slowly before he got up and walked over to the man with blue skin.

"I'm ready to go…"


	6. Like He Was Never There

_A/n: Maybe he was never there, never existing in his mind, and just gone forever. It was a dream, and he had to act like he never had that dream no matter how much it hurt..._

_Sorry it's short again :/_

_Also a note, I'm working on another FrosIron story so I am doing updates for one then the other story just so you all know if they're are delays. There may be some acceptions at times though as if I am stuck. _

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 06_**

**_Like He Was Never There_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challenges? FrosIron._

* * *

"Loke! Maria! Who left the paints out?" Tony called as he looked down at the floor that was colored red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. He sighed some. "And who painted the floor?" He shook his head as the two came in and looked at the mess then smiled at them. "Alright, confessions?" He asked.

"Ummmmmm..." Maria moved a little bit and raised her hand slowly. She smiled at him in effor to make it better, and Tony sighed. Loke also raised his hand and swallowed. Alright, both of them did it, great. Tony sighed and patted they're heads.

"I'll have one of the robots deal with it, but don't do it again..." Tony smiled at them and both of them nodded. They ran off back to play and Tony sighed softly, closing his eyes. He bit his lip and wondered about everything, but then dismissed it. Loki wasn't comin' back anytime soon, he was gone, he had never been there...he didn't come back after fifteen years.

Tony blinked as he found he came to the room he had believed he gave Loki. He swallowed and put his hand on the door, and then closed his eyes. "You were never back...why couldn't you have been here for real?" He murmured. "You don't know how much I miss you..." He put his head on the door, pressing his forehead against it. "I missed you, even if I told everyone that I didn't..." He bit his lip lightly. Maybe...if he could go talk to Thor... No... Thor would never understand. Only Clint and Natasha...wait...if Loki was really there they would know if Loki was really there right? But, no, he couldn't hurt Raven anymore...

* * *

"Tony..." Raven put a soft hand on his shoulder and frowned. He hadn't been himself for a while now and she was rather worried about his mental state of mind. She sighed softly and closed her eyes; it reminded her of something that happened when she was younger. She remembered how someone reacted to his love dying… Tony looked like that right now… She sat down next to him at the table. He hadn't touched his food, and it worried her as well.

"Mama…is Daddy alright?" Maria asked, and Raven smiled at her to reassure her daughter that nothing was wrong. "Awight…" She began to eat again, but Loke didn't. He frowned at them, and then slowly began to eat. He knew something was wrong, of course he did. He was smart like his father after all.

"Dear, come on, eat something…if not for yourself or for me, for the kids. They're really worried." Raven murmured and Tony sighed then nodded some. He bit his lip for a moment before he slowly began to eat. Raven smiled then turned to her own food and began to eat as well. She knew she had to do something, and that would mean she would have to have a talk with a certain someone. Now, she just had to find him.

* * *

Tony woke the next morning and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, sitting up. Where was Raven? She wasn't in bed and normally she would wake him when she got up. He looked over on the nightstand and found a note. He sighed and read it to himself.

_Sorry I didn't wake you this morning, but I have to go do something. I'll be gone for a little bit but don't worry I'm ready to go, managed to find my sword again… And yes now I know that you had it hidden away so I wouldn't get any ideas… Anyways, take care of the kids alright? There are left overs in the fridge for you all to eat so don't try and cook please. –Raven_

"…well I at least hope she remembers to stay away from the MRD's…" Tony sighed softly and got up. He didn't want to tell the kids that they're mother went out for a while, so he'd just let them sleep…for now. Then he would tell them she was out running errands. After dealing with someone like Raven for five years he understood that she could just vanish to do something when she pleased, getting that from Logan. He had learned how to hide it as well, a good thing with the kids always around. He shook his head before heading to go get ready for the day.

Glancing at his chest, he took a deep breath. It was about time he fully fixed this thing…just how _he _would have wanted it.

* * *

Raven looked around a bit before gripping her sword tightly and knocked on the door to the house she had come to. There was some rustling before Jane opened the door. She blinked then smiled. "Why hello Mrs." She said to her. "Anything I can do for you?"

Raven nodded a little bit. "I need to talk to Thor, about his brother."


	7. Information and Blackmail

_A/n: She knew this was the best for him, so she needed to get certain information. Who better than to ask but the brother?_

_He is in a situation and doesn't know what to do…_

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 07_**

**_Information and Blackmail_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challenges? FrosIron._

* * *

_"I need to talk to Thor, about his brother."_ Raven now stood uneasily in front of Jane who was looking baffled. She frowned then and shook her head a little bit.

"I'm afraid Thor will not speak to you." Jane replied. "He doesn-"

"Raven Stark, Tony Stark's wife..." Raven replied before glancing over her shoulder. She could hear a truck, and she frowned. "I need to get inside as well please...some people are coming that I don't want to meet right now exactly."

Jane frowned before stepping back and allowing Raven inside. Raven closed the door and looked out for a moment while a MRD truck passed. She took a breath then looked at Jane. "...I'll go get Thor, but he probably won't want to talk to you about Loki...he's really sensitive about it still." She frowned and Raven nodded.

"I know, but Loki...he was back, but then...he left again..." Raven whispered. "I need to do something, because...Tony's just not himself...and I know Loki is the best thing for him..." She murmured and Jane blinked. She then smiled weakly and nodded, leaving to go find her husband. Raven waited and sighed softly. She knew this was bound to end badly for some reason or another, but who knows what might happen.

A few moments later and Thor walked into the hall. He paused before motioning for her to follow. They headed over to the couch and both sat down. Thor had changed quite a bit since Raven had last seen him. His hair was still long, but he was calmer and wearing normal clothing now.

"So, you want to talk about Loki..." Thor murmured and looked at her. "I do not understand why you choose now to talk about him, he has not been here for so long...he is probably never coming back at this point...and you are...the metal man's wife no?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Tony's wife... As for why now, Loki was back, Thor..." Raven murmured. "He told us what happened, and we knew about it for a bit Thor...but then...something happened. I don't know what but Tony went missing for a bit...and Loki went after him...then Loki was gone and Tony was back. Tony doesn't even want to believe that Loki was really there to start with...because it hurts him... I need to know, does anyone have a grudge against him enough to...do that?"

Thor seemed to pale for a moment before he nodded a little bit. "Y...yes..." He closed his eyes then took a deep breath. "There is a Frost Giant..." He said carefully, "he happens to be one that was...well I can't explain it. But he has wanted Loki to be his..." He swallowed. "I fear he is the one that came after Loki..." He murmured and Raven frowned.

"Thor, we need to get Loki back...soon... Tony needs him and I know he does!" Raven said. "You have to help me...if not for me or Tony, for your brother!"

"..." Thor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he nodded. "I...I shall, but I cannot say what might happen when we go to get him back." He said honestly. "And I can not be gone for long either. I do have a life here after all." He nodded.

"I know Thor, thanks." Raven smiled. "So, when can we leave?" She crossed her arms then glanced outside, seeing lights. _Stupid MRD's._ She thought and sighed softly.

"Right now."

* * *

Loki closed his eyes and sighed softly. He lay back on the bed, _his _bed. He was back in the realm that he controlled once, but now it belonged to _him._ Loki belonged to_ him._ He didn't want to belong to him, but he did…because he had been foolish. He had been so foolish. He didn't know what to do, or what to think about anything. No one would find him. He was alone. He was _his_, nothing but a slave to him for love. He wanted Tony back, and that was just a fact, he wanted to only love him and vic-versa…but that would not happen now at all would it? Tony probably wanted to forget he was there to even start, hating him for leaving again. How could he not blame him? This was his second time for leaving him…

Maybe it would have been better if he had never even meet Tony, then he would have lived a better life. He closed his eyes and sighed before the door opened. "Cinquine, leave me be…I don't want to see you right now." He hissed and opened one eye to see the other. Cinquine sighed then walked over to Loki, running a hand over his face slowly. Loki growled and bit his lip, glaring up at the Frost Giant. "I told you-" He was cut off as the other kissed him and pushed him down as he climbed onto him. Loki felt fearful, but he couldn't do anything, he had had his magic cut off.

"Now, now Loki…you are mine, and you are to do as I ask of you. You do not ask me to do anything but things I want to do." Cinquine murmured and smirked some, kissing his forehead. Loki growled at him, and tried to get away from the other. The Frost Giant gripped onto Loki tightly and growled. "Loki, obey me unless you want me to go after your love." Now, that made Loki stop. He closed his eyes before he opened them again; they changed to a deep blue. "Understand Loki?" Cinquine asked, loving that shade of blue. Slowly, the god nodded. "Ah, good my lovely Loki…now you are all mine…for good. Do not dare think any different."

"...I hate you." Loki hissed and the other hit him hard. He growled and looked at Cinquine. "I will never love you like you want me to! My heart only belongs to one man! You shall never change that!" He hissed at him, and then a smirk rose on Cinquine's lips.

"If not, how about I get rid of him?" Loki stilled. "I know someone that would be willing to take him from you, and take him from everyone else...the same man that helped me find you. He will be pleased, because I am Loki...and you cannot ever have hope to be with him again."

"No, don't bring him into this!" Loki hissed then bit his lip. "...don't bring him into this at all...he has nothing to do with this..."

"Oh but he does Loki, as long as you love him, he is my prisoner...and I shall use that against you for as long as you happen to love him. No matter what happens, you will learn to love me, or he will feel the pain for you."

"...Don't you dare hurt him...if you do, I'll kill you."

"Oh, on the contraire Loki, you will be the one that decides what happens to him. Disobey, and he will be the one in trouble…do you understand my little darling?" He purred and Loki closed his eyes. What could he do? He didn't want to bring Tony into this; he didn't need to be a part of it. He just had nothing to do with this at all, yet, it came down to that in the end.

"…I hate you still…but…I cannot risk him getting hurt…fine."

"Then, you're first task, is to go and break his heart...Understood?"


	8. Pain, Price, Payback

_A/n: He was sent to break his heart, but as he watched the man sleep…he noticed he was already in enough pain...and all he wanted to do was be there for him._

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 08_**

**_Pain, Price, Payback_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challenges? FrosIron._

* * *

_Why am I willing to do this? He will be more hurt this way but..._

Loki wasn't sure what else he could do as he stood in front of the home of his...ex-lover. He took a deep breath then sighed softly and got inside with ease. He found the other man on the ground, unconscious. He bit his lip then picked him up lightly. He noticed the shirt of the man was off, and...The arc reactor was glowing brilliantly. Loki frowned then took a breath and sat him down on the couch, silently waiting for him to wake.

_"My name isn't boy...it's Tony! You're son!"_

Loki blinked then looked over at Tony. He frowned softly; the other was talking in his sleep. He watched him sleep, whimpering in his sleep. Swallowing, Loki moved closer and laid down by the other, holding him tightly. Cinquine wouldn't know about this, he would hold his lover like this to comfort him. Ironic when he was sent to break his heart. A whimper and another mumble.

_"Mama, what will happen to be when you and Papa are gone?"_

Loki winced and kissed the others forehead and rubbed his back slowly. "Easy now...Stark...it's alright..." He murmured and there was some relaxation, but not much. Loki was worried, wondering what kind of dream was making him act like this. He hadn't seen Tony act like this before and it was rather bugging him. He sighed before snuggling into the warm man. He was heated up, sweating, and Loki didn't know why. He glanced at the time then back at Tony. He could leave, act like he had done what he was sent to do, or lay here with the man he loved and prayed he wouldn't have to leave him. All of Loki's confusion was ended as lips covered his own. He looked at Tony who had his eyes barley open. Loki smiled weakly then kissed back softly.

"...Loki?...no...can't be...he's...gone..." Tony's eyes closed and Loki bit his lip. What had he been so foolish enough to do? Had he hurt the man he loved so much...and making him believe that he was not there. He wanted to tell him it would be alright and he was here, but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there, holding the man. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes slowly, holding him tight. He didn't want to let him go.

* * *

"Cinquine!" Thor's voice bellowed around the vacant home of where he had traced his brother to. Raven sniffed the air and then headed in a direction, the god following, growling. Raven found the so-called Frost Giant leaning back in a chair. He smirked when he saw them and motioned for them to sit. Thor put a hand on Raven's shoulder before sitting down, making sure he didn't lose sight of her. "...where is Loki?" He hissed.

"Loki? Oh I sent him to do something..." He chuckled and smirked. "Because after all, he has to obey my every word with his magic sealed and someone he loves in trouble if I shall wish it." He shrugged and Raven growled at that, knowing what he happened to mean by that. Thor frowned.

"I am not letting you keep him here Cinquine; I am taking my little brother with me." Thor replied harshly and stood up. "Now tell me where I shall find him!" He gripped his hammer tightly, a threatening look on his face.

"Ah Thor…shall he want to go back when someone he cares for is in danger if he does?" Cinquine replied and Raven stood up then, slamming her fist onto the table.

"You know what!" She snapped at him. "When you love someone, you are supposed to set them free, and if they don't come back, they were never yours!" She yelled and clenched her fists. She understood that more than anyone, because that was what she was doing. She felt right doing so, because it was right.

Cinquine narrowed his eyes. "Set someone free and think they will come back? That is pathetic." He hissed and Raven frowned. She shook her head.

"No, it's not pathetic." She said and glanced away. "Because that would be the truth in it all…" She smiled weakly. "If you love someone, let it go, and if it wasn't yours…then it won't come back… That is what I have done, and I understand that my love will…not be returned. Then, that person wasn't really in love with me. It hurts, but it's true, and I understand that. He loves someone else, and I want him to be happy. So…I'm doing this, and I'm going to make sure that…they are back together. You will not stand in the way of that." Raven took a deep breath.

"…then you are a fool." Cinquine replied and rolled his eyes. "I do not care, because Loki is mine and only mine. Thus, I will not be giving him up for anyone, or any reason." He crossed his arms. He would have gotten whacked in the head by Thor's hammer if it wasn't for Raven hitting him with her sword first, well, it was sheathed.

"I am not a fool and you are not going to keep him here!" Raven retaliated then crossed her arms and looked over at Thor, nodding a bit. The god stood; hammer in hand in a threatening way.

"…Loki. Is. Coming. Back. With. Us." He hissed and then Cinquine chuckled and shook his head a little bit.

"Really now? After what I sent him to do…he won't want to go back because of what he did." Cinquine replied and smirked again. "I sent him to break the heart of the one he loved." Now, that made the other two freeze.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes slowly, sighing softly. He looked at the man in his arms and then shook his head slowly. He was a foolish god to be here still. "Lokwe?" He jolted and spun around to see Maria looking up at him with wide eyes. He bit his lip then patted her head softly, sitting up. Looks like he fell asleep…well it was still night time. What was she doing up though? "Dwad never came to read a stowy." She frowned, holding a book close to her. Loki sighed and looked at Tony, not wanting to wake him up.

"I'll read it to you, now come on." He murmured and picked her up. It was the least he could do at this point. He set her down in her bed and took the book from here. "Now, what is this book?" He asked and she smiled, clapping her hands together. She pointed at it and he blinked, and then smiled weakly. "This is a book about your grandfather right?" She nodded. "Hmn…isn't this a bit scary for you to hear?" She shook her head. "Alright…" Loki sighed and slowly began to read the book. About to the third page, she was fast asleep. He sighed and put the covers over her like his 'mother' had done for him when he was little.

"You're not a bad storyteller you know." Loki swung around to see Tony leaning on the doorframe, a weak smile on his face. Loki got up and walked over, not knowing what he was doing, before he kissed the other. Tony pulled him close and sighed as they pulled away. "I thought I wouldn't see you again…I thought I had dreamt that you had come b-"

Loki shook his head and swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay…the person that kidnapped you, he…I can't let him hurt you Stark. I can't stay, I was even sent here to…" He trailed off.

A soft kiss to his lips and Tony murmured. "What were you sent here to do?"

"…I was sent here to break your heart…"


	9. Then Just Go

_A/n: If you don't want me...then just go. But what if I don't want to leave you broken?_

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 09_**

**_Then Just go..._**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challenges? FrosIron._

* * *

Loki took a deep breath, letting Tony hold him close. The other was shaking Loki realized, but he didn't know why exactly. He closed his eyes and ran a hand down the others back, moving closer to him. "...I don't want to hurt you..." He murmured and he felt Tony's grip tighten on him. Lips covered his own and he groaned. He knew this was bad being in Maria's room, so he took the liberty of pulling them out into the hallway. "Stark...the last thing I wou-" Loki was cut off as he felt the arms of the other and him pull away all together. He looked at him and frowned. "Stark..."

"Loki...I..." Tony swallowed and looked into the eyes of the other man then and his eyes darkened. He clenched his fists and glanced away. "I don't know anymore Loki...this is the second time...that you have left me and come back...I don't know...I don't know what I want anymore. I don't want to keep feeling heart broken because you just take off..." He looked Loki in the yes, trying to ignore his pain.

"St-Stark no. I don't mean for it to keep happening!" Loki shouted at him and bit his lip. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean for it to happen at all! I don't want you to keep getting hurt but...I would never mean to hurt you like that...it was nothing but an accid-"

"...fool me once...shame on me... Fool me twice...shame on you." Tony hissed and bit his lip. "You don't mean to hurt me? Well that is what you keep doing to me! You keep hurting me! You know...you know what? If you don't want me...then why don't you just leave? Get the fuck out of my life!"

Loki's eyes winded and he looked at Tony, his eyes were dark. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head a little. "Wh..." Loki began to say but then shook his head and hit the other across the face, the loud slap rang throughout the hallway. "Fine then!" He hissed and hit the other again. "I hate you!" Another slap. "I fuckin' hate you! You know? I loved you, but if you're going to push me away...it's just like everyone else! This is why I hate to love someone else other than me!" He hit him one last time before storming past him, only pausing to say. "But you never loved me did you? It was all nothing but a lie to me and you..."

Tony's eyes closed and he gave a weak smile to himself. "...maybe..." His voice cracked before he took off running to a room at the end of the hall and slamming the door. His face looked broken almost, eyes dark, broken. He looked at the room, it was dark, nothing was light inside. This room was what he had grown up in, lived in, put all his dark emotions in. It was the only thing he had to keep him sane at the moment. "...maybe I was never meant to love anyways...I was always a broken little boy."

* * *

Loki glanced back at the door his ex-lover had gone into. He was hurt, this was why he never wanted to love anyone before...and why he was probably never going to love again. Yet...for some reason...he was scared to leave with his ex-love in that room. Something about it...it scared him. He couldn't leave until he understood what was wrong with him. Slowly, he walked to the room and moved inside of it. What he saw, it horrified him.

His ex-love was in the corner, huddled up almost like a little child. The room was painted black and blue with red blood droplets on the wall from red paint as well. He swallowed, and looked over at a dresser where there were disturbing paintings and broken toys. One painting caught his attention however. It was titled: _Nothing But A Broken Boy._

It was then that he realized it all. He noticed why his ex-lover acted like he did. His ex...he had felt so broken inside before this and now it was nothing better. He was probably wondering why he had ever let himself fall in love...like Loki himself. Loki sighed and glanced away. Should he really just leave or...should he stay?

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do as he found Loki's arms around him. This was the first time in a long time he had ever felt comfort in this dark room, well maybe the first time. His eyes closed and slowly, took Loki into his arms as well. He took a deep breath and then looked at Loki. Before he could say anything Loki said. "I'm...sorry alright? For everything. I love you...Tony."

Tony's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. "I...I'm scared to love as well. I'm sorry...so so sorry...I didn't mean to break you apart...I was...I guess I was just scared to be broken again..." He leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you as well...I don't want to ever let you go-"

"I'm afraid you will have to let him go if you want to live..."


	10. Love Forever

_A/n: Two people ready to tear them apart from one another..._

_Another was just being torn up inside…_

_But good can come from all of this…and they will finally be able to go together…_

_Final Chapter…_

* * *

**_Fifteen Years Return 10_**

**_Love Forever_**

* * *

_Sequel to Metallic Heart. It took fifteen years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were with so many challenges? FrosIron._

* * *

_"I'm afraid you will have to let him go if you want to live..."_

* * *

Tony found him and Loki in a rather...bad perdiciment. Before them were two men, one Loki knew well, and the other Tony knew well. Clice and Cinquine. Great, this was just great. Before them stood what was causing all of the drama to begin with.

Loki was growling rather loudly at the two, holding Tony even tighter than before, pressing their bodies as close as he could to one another. "Want to live? Are you really going to keep tearing us apart from one another?" He said in a threatening tone. "You two need to just stay away from us if you know what is good for you!" He snapped and took a deep breath.

That was when they found a gun pointed at them, and both swallowed. With Clice in the room, magic was over, and they had no protection right now. "Move. Away. From. One. Another." Cinquine said slowly and narrowed his eyes, watching them hesitantly doing so. Neither was one to give up but...

Tony bit his lip as Cinquine pulled Loki close, and he felt Clice's arms around him. Both males that rather be away from this groaned as they're lips were captured by the other two. Tony knew Clice was not going to waist any time in dragging him to bed, more so when he felt himself forced to swallow something. This was so wrong, this should be happening at all. But it was...why did things always have to go wrong for him when it came to Loki?

Loki was thinking the same thing but of course it was when it came to Tony that things always went wrong for him. He bit his lip as he felt Cinquine's hand move down his chest. This was torture in itself. If Clice wasn't here he would be using his magic, but with him in the room he couldn't. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, taking a deep breath before swinging around and hitting Cinquine upside the head with his hand, sending him flying into the wall. He smiled to himself at the damage he did to the Frost Giant before he looked at Clice and growled. He walked over as the other pulled away from the kiss he had ensued. He hit the other upside the head and pulled Tony back into his arms.

"I'm not going to let you keep tearing us apart!"

* * *

Thor groaned and rubbed his head, cursing as he found him and Raven locked away in the dungeon. He didn't know what had happened, nor did he understand. "Aye, this is not good." He muttered and stood up, sighing softly. Raven was already up, and was currently trying to pick the lock with something. "Any luck Mrs.?" Thor asked and Raven looked at him.

"Good you're awake." She sighed then shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I can't find my sword or your hammer either." She frowned and sighed, looking at the lock. "This really failed…" She shook her head and sat down. "This didn't go well at all…Why can't I do anything right?"

"Do not get so down." Thor replied, "I am sure that you mean it all to go…" He noticed something in her eyes. "You have had a hard past have you naught?" Raven blinked and looked at him then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, my past wasn't…something I like actually. I guess you could tell huh?" Raven leaned back on the bars and looked to the ceiling. "Being a mutant is never easy."

"…what exactly is a mutant in Midgaurd?" Thor blinked, wanting to know. After all, what else did they have to do but talk when they were locked up in here?

"…a mutant is a person that well…has a mutation. Many have different mutations, you never know." Raven responded. "There are good mutations, bad ones, everything…"

"How are these…brought upon one?" Thor asked, tilting his head.

"Who knows?" Raven replied. "Many things can happen, alterations by people, an accident, touching something…you never know." She sighed. "You are mostly born with it however."

"And were you born with your…mutation?"

"…kind of. Part of it. I found a sword in my parent's-" She flinched. "-attic and when I touched it…it happened. For the other part of it I was altered with my senses…" She frowned. "I'm not a normal mutant really, but they are still mutations."

"…and then, you are a good mutant correct?" Thor asked, blinking.

"…good? Well, yeah, depends." Raven replied. "I kind of just follow someone, whatever side he happens to be on, I am on." Raven shrugged. "I can't help it, I feel the closest to that person…shall he go to the darkness, I would follow him."

"…he means that much to you?" Thor asked and Raven nodded.

"When I was younger, he was the one person I had to be there for me…so…yeah." Raven smiled weakly. "I didn't have anyone else to be there for me, but he always was there when I needed him to be there for me…" She nodded to her own words then paused as she heard something. "Someone is coming." She stood up and bit her lip, Thor getting up as well.

* * *

"Well, you knocked both of them out and now we are breaking into a dungeon…" Tony commented as he followed Loki who shrugged and looked around. He spotted what he was looking for and smiled.

"Aye, brother you down here?" Why he was calling Thor his brother again was a mystery to him. Tony blinked as there was a scurry almost and he heard Thor's voice.

"Loki? Yes! Ah…are you alright brother?" Thor's voice rang out in the dark, musty, and cool dungeon. Tony looked at Loki who seemed relieved before he turned to Tony.

"Stark, you're wife is in here as well. I think we shall need to find them before Cinquine and Clice wake…" Loki commented and Tony nodded. They moved deeper into the dungeon, looking around for the two. Loki soon spotted them after he had walked into a spider web. "Ah, Thor, Raven…" He smiled weakly and took the keys he had found, well Tony had accidently knocked over when walking by, and unlocked the door.

Thor smiled at Loki and patted his shoulder. "You have changed my brother…but I…like this change honestly…" He nodded to his own words then smiled at Tony and Raven, who were hugging. Loki smiled weakly then blinked as Tony pulled away and said something to her. She nodded and smiled at him before Tony looked at Loki. It was an understanding as soon as they made eye contact.

Loki moved from Thor, despite his brother's clear confusion. Raven just smiled and watched as the two kissed, and took a deep breath. She felt nothing was wrong with this at all, and she felt…it was a good happy ending for them both. Thor however, was having a hard time taking this all in, but he did, and he understood that his brother needed to be happy…and no longer alone.

* * *

It was maybe a month later when Natasha and Clint's son was born, and he was named after Clint's brother. Rogers had seemed to find someone he loved as well, despite that he and his now wife fought more than naught. Thor and Jane had news about a child going to be born soon, but somehow it seemed to go downhill for them later on when Jane got sick because of it. Raven and Tony had gotten divorced, but the kids didn't see it like that since they still both lived in the same place, which was mostly because Logan had destroyed the place he was in when him and Victor had gotten into a scuffle and was now living with them as well. Even though they both wanted to currently kill one another.

Well, then as for Loki and Tony, they were having a fine time. Maybe it was the fact that they could finally be together, or maybe it was that they finally had they're happy ending…

* * *

_3 Years Later:_

"Daddy…who's the new baby?" Tony looked at his daughter Maria and smiled at her, glancing back at the crib he stood by.

"The baby?" He replied and then chuckled and smiled at her. "This is you're half-brother…" He said and smiled at the baby then. "He isn't mine and your mom's now…but…he's…Loki and I's son. His name is…Haru…"

"He's my…brother?" Maria blinked then smiled. "Awww, cute!" She didn't even seem to think about how the baby was even there, and frankly. Tony wasn't about to explain because he was still at utter loss for how it happened. All he really understood…well that was the fact that he was there, and he was the son of him and Loki. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Hmn…" Maria blinked at the sound then clapped her hands, still as innocent as ever. Loki chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. "Now don't confuse here into thinking that males have children, gods can make it happen…" He chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes." He responded and then kissed the other on the lips softly and then sighed as the baby began to cry. Loki shook his head and turned to the child, picking him up into his arms. "Hmn…he's a crier." Tony commented and Loki rolled his eyes but nodded. He set Maria down who went to go play with her older brother.

"He is, but that means he will be great one day…" Loki smiled. "After all, he is the son of a god and a great man…" He kissed Tony softly. "Now come on, the others wish to see him no?"

"Yes, come on."

* * *

_1 Year Later:_

Tony looked at Loki who was pacing in front of the door to the room that his brother and Jane were in. The first child had been born with no troubles in the end, but this one was the problem. Jane was sicker than before, weaker, and no one knew what to do about it. The doctors were afraid that she was not going to survive this…and so did the rest of them. Raven was sitting next to Rogers and Clint while Natasha had gone inside to help with anything she could. Despite having two children, Raven was still not good with going into those rooms. She didn't like hospitals in general, and if it wasn't for Logan actually agreeing to come, she wouldn't be here.

Logan growled softly from all the scents that were being mingled in this place, but he was trying to focus on the scents from the room that Jane was in. His eyes darkened as he smelt a familiar scent, and closed his eyes. "…she's gone." He whispered softly and Raven frowned. Clint bit his lip then closed his eyes. Rogers took a deep breath and shook his head, frowning. Loki looked at him and then sat down next to Tony, gripping his hand tightly. All waiting to see what would happen with Thor now.

The door opened, and Natasha smiled weakly. "…the baby is fine but-"

"I smelt it, they know." Logan replied, trying to save here the trouble of telling them what they all ready knew. Natasha smiled weakly and nodded. She looked back inside for a moment before going to Clint and hugging him tightly.

Tony nodded to Loki who slipped inside to help his brother with what he was going through. Despite that they were having issues; Loki was calling him his brother once again… And he was going to be there for him.

* * *

Loki sighed softly, glancing at the sleeping Haru then at the sleeping Jane. Thor had named the child after his first wife, and in a twisted change things had gone back up for the god of thunder. Well, it actually started with a dare that led to it all happening, but they did make a cute couple…which was saying a lot since both had anger issues and could destroy something if they wanted to.

"You're still watching over them?" Tony murmured as he stepped in and Loki nodded, sighing. He leaned on the other, and closed his eyes. "Still thinking about everything right?" He held the god close, who nodded and then smiled at him.

"I'm sure you are as well; do not get me wrong Anthony." The god had taken a liking to calling Tony that now since they were 'together' with the last name now as Loki had put it bluntly when asked. Saying Stark would be considered talking to himself by now. "I can tell when one lies remember?"

"Hmn…yes I know." Tony chuckled and laid his head on the gods shoulder. "Well, at least everyone is happy right? I mean, after all, Thor and Raven have found something in one another. Raven is pleased that Logan and Victor worked things out. Um, Rogers has a wife that he loves. Natasha and Clint are having another child…and then we are together. It's all a happy ending…for everyone."

"Yes, a happy ending finally…despite it all." Loki smiled and kissed the other softly on the lips. "I love you Anthony Edward Stark…"

"And I love you…Loki…" Tony smiled and kissed the other back.

_"Forever."_

* * *

_A/n: Well? Are you happy I gave them a happy ending? I hope you are~ honestly this was what I thought was right to end it because I couldn't keep it going really. Ah, anyways this is the end… Yeah I had been asked to do something like someone got sick and died with childbirth so I put it in with this…sorry if you liked Jane…um yeah. Anyways, happy ending~_

_And now more time to write my other story "Our Ties Bind Us".^^ hopefully that may have a happy ending as well._

_Chow then~_


End file.
